Animal brothers
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: Si reborn as Koji twin brother, in the story of My hero academia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I going to try to give a another try so,I do not own My hero academia or any of its characters I only own my oc**

Let me tell you being reborn is not fun.

Wait maybe I should start the beginning: I'm a fan of **_My hero academia_** **,** with Koji and Izuku being my favorites in the show. And I just died (don't ask me how, even the I don't remember, just the pain and the light) but to the surprise of me I woke up here, trapped in some dark and cramped place , with only a goo-blob for company. And let me tell you its not exactly talkived ,so all I can be sure of is that I'm in some new from of hell. Yay me.

So currently I'm now cover in silme ,in some kind of place of darkness in sloshing liquid. For the rest of my life.

I rather stayed dieing in pain.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

9 mouths and counting.

Its been 9 long mouths and me and the other (I started calling it the other as I couldn't just keep calling it goo-pest forever) have been here so in that time , I thought over my old life and all I done and what's happen: being pick on, misunderstood, and being a annoying pest to everyone I ever met ,and in that time I wounded if there's anything I did to upset god and dud up here forever trapped in some prison.

 _Shake-Shake-Shake_

Wait what's happening?! Is that... _voices!_ After all this time! After years of silence, agonizing silence and darkness, there's final sound oh so sweet sound! Now I can escape from this place! And the other coming with me!(you don't stay trapped with something and not bond with it.), now on the way to-blinding, so very blinding! What is this some crazy light show?! Ow, something's pushing me-wait its the other! Why are you pushing me! And what's thatttttt,Giant hands Giant hands! Go back go back!

But it's to late as the other is grab and taken, leaving me here alone for all-

Now its coming for me! And next I knew...

 _uggg, too bright, too bright!_

Warm? Now its warm, why am I warm? The goo over my eyes is starting the fall off but everything still blurry, the best I can make out are yellow/blonde hair and peachy skin with some kind of beak? A beak? Why is there a beak?! But me the other who has peachy skin as well is moved to the giant in front of us, seems to be cooing. But what really caught my attention was ehaybit said:

 _Oh my sweet little Koji and Kuma, my sweet little boys, as your I am so happy!_

 _Sweetie, what are their names?_

 _Oh hun, its Koji and Kuma koda._

Koji koda and...Kuma koda?

:

:

:

Oh slag I'm reincarnated in the show as Koji twin arrit I ?


	2. New life

**so doing this , I do not own My hero academia or any of its characters, just my oc.**

The worst thing about being a baby?

Is that you can't move! I mean, I knew that babies can only gargle, but come on, this so boring! The only thing that's keeping me from totally wishing for death again is the fact that I now have a brother. So let me think about this again: I been reborn in _**My Hero Academia**_ **,** amazing show of a world were people and sometimes animals have quirks( a virtual superpower) that in inhabited by villains and heroes, the greatest being All might with Izuku midoriya(the damn protagonist of the show!) as next inspiring symbol of peace. And not only that but I'm now the twin brother of one Koji Koda or is it Koda Koji since were in Japan now? Whatever after the realization of this (well more like extreme internal freaking out) I was in absolutely joy! As of all the many characters in the there are some who hold a special place in my heart- that bring Gang orca, Deku, Koji, and a few others-this was the best as nothing can interfere with Izu getting one for all.

Right now,I'm just looking around at all the other babies in here, some of which are screaming the little heads off. To looking at my... brother-whose also screaming a storm- happy at the fact that I now have a **_brother_** , much less a twin. Now I know about Koji the sweet shy lovable animal boy, his quirk anivoice which lets him control any animal, and now all I can think about what am I going to do? I read a ton of self insert fanfics , and the first thing they try do is be the villain, change the story or just stay out of the story. So what will do or can do? well I know one thing, Koji going to have best younger by 2mins brother there is!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Age: 3

In the last few years I noticed somethings.

Like the fact Koji's(and my) mom, who I've taken to calling Hana, is such the over-dotting mother. And dad-who looks like a living fire man or a meramon I guess- was the working-loving-dad-but-stills-cares-for-his-kids, is the one I call Kasai. Our was relatively small but big enough for all of us, with me brother sharing a room I got the chance to see what I looked liked and all I can say is

:

:

:

:

:

I LOOK LIKE THE INVERTED VERSION OF KOJI!

I had medium blue-grey skin with the eyes being full on All might black with white pin-points similar to Fnaf eyes. All in all I looked awesome and freaking cool ,now all can wounded what my quirk will be? I know that some people don't get quirks but still! That something every kid thinks about or at least here they do, now if you'll excuse me.

"Hey leave him alone ya pit heads!"

The two annoying brats in front of me turned to see who was behind them, only to see see as when it comes to how people look or act, even in a world of quirks there will always be judgment on those who look like me and Koji(or Fumikage and purple) even based on the wuirk it self. So as you can imagine that my brothers soft nature will get him as the sheep for the wolves, unlike with me , who looks he belongs in a horror film, the other kids tended to stay away from.

"Well?" I said, still looking at them as Koji looked to see me,a smile came to his face."tedi!"was the first come out of his mouth, to make it short Koji started calling me that some point when we were 2,i never knew why though just went with it.

The brat who looked like he had a spike quirk had orange eyes and black hair as his friend had a quirk that made him look like a plant(and really he's making fun Koji for how he looks?, kids theis days) had a scared look on his face for to only then scoff and with a quick "Whatever " left, with his plant-dork behind him.

After I went to Koji to see if he was bleeding or not only to get squeeze in a hug. Not that I minded Koji always gave same hugs, as he looked uy to with that smile still on face.

"Thank you brother! They were starting to be a little rough." Koji said, looking down at his feet(How in the 12 worlds is he sooooooo cute?!),I could only respond with a smile of my own." Ah it was no being deal, big brother by 2mins, I'll always be there for you." And I meant it as we are going to be heroes one day, brother and brother no matter what.

 **So this what got so yeah I'm still new to this so wish me luck.**


	3. Age 5

**Hey this is Drake, and if anyone is reading this it to say that I'm probably and is taking a break from writing a bit on _Watching miraculous with a_ _twist_ for while as I thinking on how go on from there. but I also been watching _black butler_ and some other shows also well. so I may write for this story for a while if anyone reading it.**

 **To disclaimer: I don't own _My hero academia_ or its characters just my oc.**

To start off, I hate the news.

And I mean that literally, as to me the news was always full ether boring or full of bad things that I don't want to think about. So this, may or may not be the opposite as in this world the news is probably considered to be heroTV as whenever you turn it on there's always some hero or villain related fight. So to say I like the news now, well that's still up for debate.

 _Well, now can't say anything about izuku when he watches the news._

As I'm watching it now on the couch I start fell a certain someone poking my arm to get my attention, as try to ignore it. unfortunately for me, but fortunate for Koji, he knows that I can't ignore him for long, which is proved right as I mute the TV and turn to see what my brother has to show me. looking at him I saw that in his cup hands was a bird, a small red bird to be correct. As you see , we had just turned five, Koji and I notice that animals were coming up to Koji-well more than usually-and Koji being the kind soul he is always brought them back with him. Which may or may not cause Dad to freak out at times to a fox in a nest of coats or cats clawing on the couch.

When Koji got his quirk, it was hard tell at first as animals were always fond of him and them coming closes was no different that usually. But when it can the fact they always did what Koji ask and not anyone else, that was when we went to see a quirk doctor who showed us the was his quirk, was probably one the most happiest things to see as Koji wouldn't stop hugging me or shaking me along with mom and dad.

Now when it came to quirks, I know people would hope to have one as they lived with a power for so long that living in a world without powers where its the norm would be torture for them. Me? I really didn't care as this was a world I watch on TV, so living in it was enough for me. But what do you know I got a quirk as well!

My quirk was to say when I got it was when I found Koji being pick on again by some bullies. Now Koji as a child was well behave if a little clingy at times-all times- but he never hurt a thing. But Koji had extreme case of shyness as I was the only one, besides are parents ,that he genuinely talk to. Me being the most. So when I say some stupid plant looking guy with some dude who had razor knives for hands, picking on him, my sunshine child of animals, you can rest a sure that I was mad.

Now in what my quirk is, its lets me turn into _animals_ as oppose to Koji quirk letting him control animals, even if he didn't need to use it as they would do anything for him anyway. And the animal I turned into was ironically a bear, just as my name Kuma. the two brats had ran off after that as Koji came up to me, after deciding I wouldn't hurt him that I also found out my fur was on fire.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

And I mean that literally. As it stood we found out quirk had some fire abilities from dad ,but it work for a mammal form and even then it was just fire breathing that I couldn't use well or I overheat or burned my tongue. I decided to call my quirk Alpha, as I thought it fit with Koji's since his named Anivoice. Now back to what I doing was seeing why Koji wanted to show the bird, but I can guess why.

Unlike Koji , animals ran away from me,or didn't like me. We were never sure why, but then again we were never sure why animals liked Koji so much. Koji was of course devastated as he couldn't have his two favorite things together in one place. So from then on he decided to find an animal that would like me, not that I wanted him two, don't get me wrong! I love animals, but if don't want to be near me its okay with me.

But me telling Koji that?

It would break his heart.

But needless to say, the moment the bird saw me was the moment it tried to fly away leaving Koji to chase after it and to sign in amusement at what my goofy, lovable, brother was doing.

* * *

How the heck did I nothing see it was him sooner?!

Okay so you see I always had a bit of forgetfulness, even in my old life. But, now you have remember this, not everyone is going to remember things form their old life. Something's you are going to forget as it gets harder to remember. but when it came to school I never been to interact with other kids as to me that were and could be really mean and having a brother who sticks to your side 24/7 is a bit of a time breaker. But when came to this one kid who had hair like a purple bush. I really should have seen it was him, he even had the same mind control quirk.

So me, slightly knowing what going to what to him ,heck it was even happening now with the other kids calling him a villain because of his quirk, that I decided to make a friend. going up to him was easy for me but not for him, as seen by the way his became nervous and suspicious at me and my twin. so seeing as he wasn't going to speak I did for us.

"Hi, I'm kuma and this is Koji." Koji giving a small wave that cause him lose bit of the nervousness he had a second ago. but he still didn't speak, so I cut to the chase.

"Do you want to friends?"

That sent him in to shock and surprise as he looked at me.

"What?"

"I sad-" I tried to say before being stop or in better words caught in his quirk. which cause him to freak out as the effect of the quirk was stopped and he seemed to wait for a negative reaction or to be called villain.

But that didn't come out of my mouth." What's was that?" He looked nervous to speak before he answered.

"That was my quirk, it lets me control people who answers me when they speak to me. I can't control it well" he whisper the last part as he looked away in the other direction.

"Well that is so..COOL!"

Purple looked back at in shock or wonder at the fact someone said that about his quirk." It is...?"

"Yeah! you do alot do good with it, you could stop a villain by just talking to them! or saved people and get them out of danger quickly!" I said to Purple as I listed off what good things his quirk came be used for as he looked at like I was weird.

"You don't think its a villain quirk?" he ask me, still looking like this was maybe a dream or something.

"No, why would I?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So... do you want to be friends?"

He look down then to than to Koji before looking back at me.

"Yes, if its alright... Kuma and Koji?"

I just smiled at him" Of course it is purple!"

"How about you call me Hitoshi. Hitoshi Shinsou."

"Okay, Hitoshi "

* * *

 **Hey so I also thought of a au that hope to maybe do of read some else do.**

 **A black butler au of my hero academia.**

 **As in the mha cast as the cast of BB!**

 **Or a bakugan au with Mha.**

 **So tell me what think.**

 **Drake out.🐲**


	4. Middle school age:14

"Hey purple!"

Hitoshi try not bang his head on the table at that nickname Kuma gave him. Ever since they became friends, he always called him that on acount of his hair "Looking like a wild purple bush". thought he try not to complain, as it stood Kuma and his brother were probably the only two people besides his mom that saw as anything other than a villain(something he was eternally thankful for.), though it was a slightly weird relationship they had as Hitoshi and Koji usually didn't speak that much in it. Koji because he was always shy with everyone that wasn't his brother and would use a board and marker to communicate with others. And Hitoshi because he used to be afraid of his quirk accidentally activating on someone if he speak to them.

Over years with the brothers, Hitoshi had found out alot on their likes and fears. He knew Koji had a great fear of bugs, which was kinda ironic as his quirk was made for animals and that he had a love for animals. He knew he was also a vegetarian and that he had a great amount of love and respect for his brother(even giving him a nickname as well as "Teddyfluffy"). As well as his favorite hero cementoss.

For Kuma, he knew that kuma ate meat, well not a lot but on occasion, he loved animals, except for anything with six legs as he found it to be creepy. Kuma had a fear of heights as he never go on anything higher that 6ft. He also knew and at signed at his incredibly love for the hero Gang orca. That thought made him smile when he remember the time at twins turning 8 that their parents had taken then to an aquarium( Hitoshi came along because he was inverted by Koji thought a whisper in Kuma's ear? place where there should be an ear? who told he could come if he wanted.) Both boys were excited at the various sea animals they saw, but when kuma saw that Gang orca was there too, well, to be fair to say he had a **HUGE** fanboy moment.

" _And I still never know how they got him off his leg."_

Turning to the brothers he saw Kuma coming to sit by for lunch with Koji not to far behind. To Hitoshi, the years had been kind to the brothers as they had by grew in size with Koji being a 2inchs taller. Thought Kuma had a little more bulk and muscle to him, he at least didn't look like a zombie version of Koji as his skin had gotten lighter over the years to where it was a smudged darker that Koji's. If you didn't pay attention to the shades of their skin, then the way to tell them apart was by their eyes and their behavior/personality. And maybe the sense of style they wore their clothes. Kuma liked to wear dark and red or black comfy clothes to jackets or sweatpants and Koji prefer to wear sweaters with and shirts with animals on them and simple pants.

Hitoshi turn the to black,white ,pin-points eyes to speak to him." What have said about calling me that."

Kuma had decently looked down for a second before answering." To never call you purple unless I want to be mind control in to doing something embarrassing." Looking to the side he mutter." Still a good nickname though."

Hitoshi tried not to laugh at the pouting beak of his friend as Koji choose to change the topic, if it even was a topic to begin with.

Writing on his board, he turned it around to show them." **So what high school are you applying to Hitoshi? We were thinking of UA."**

Hitoshi signed at that and rub his neck. UA the most if the best hero school in the world where not everybody makes it there. And even if you do your not always granted a spot in the hero course. Hitoshi himself had been thinking of going to attend their as well and if by some miracle make it in to the hero course. Because while having the two as friends is a good and all, their where still those kids though the years that saw is quirk as evil or something to misused at an given moment. So it was a resolve that he make it into UA and become a hero with this quirk for good.

"Oh, the same, hopeful a hero course if I can." He said in reply to Koji as he looked at Kuma, who was stuffing food in mouth. Kuma had once told him that relayed to much on his quirk when they got to middle school, and had decided that if wanted to be heroes in the future they would need to train to be strong enough to take on anything. that was a moment that Koji and him found out how much of a tyrant Kuma could be as his idea of training had meant waking up early to go jogging before heading to school(Them just trying to stay wake thorough out the day) to heading to a gym to work on muscle training. If they had try, and they did try, to say that it was to a little to much at the time, Kuma would say "Do think a villain won't attack at night if you want to sleep?!" or "If we want to be good heroes like All might or eraserhead , then we need to keep in shape!?". Heck he even decided to organize eating in it as well as sleeping.

Hitoshi felt like he was going die doing that, but knowing Kuma he wouldn't let him die if he could help it. Thought, and he would never tell Kuma this, the "work of torture " or WOT as they called it did help him build up muscle, and "Combat play" helped him if he needed to fight with his quirk, so he couldn't complain much.

Kuma looked up after he finished eating(how finished in 5 to 4mins is still unknown.) and said "Really well hope to see you in hero course then when you make it." with a smile on his face as Koji gave him a thumbs up.

Yep, they had a slightly weird relationship. but somehow it worked if for better or for worst, he might say worst but that's only because he has to deal with the two on a daily basis as they have to deal with him as well.

Looking up at the sky he let a thought pass in his head.

" _And I hope you make as well."_


End file.
